


In a Buttermilk Sky (I Swim, I Swim) by orphan_account [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Free!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of In a Buttermilk Sky (I Swim, I Swim) by orphan_account.Makoto feels raindrops on his shoulder, seeping into the fabric of his uniform.The street light above him flickers on as he opens his umbrella.





	In a Buttermilk Sky (I Swim, I Swim) by orphan_account [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Buttermilk Sky (I Swim, I Swim)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712902) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title** : In a Buttermilk Sky (I Swim, I Swim) by orphan_account   
**Author** : orphan_account   
**Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Free!  
 **Character** : Makoto/Rin  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Makoto feels raindrops on his shoulder, seeping into the fabric of his uniform.   
The street light above him flickers on as he opens his umbrella.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712902)  
**Length** 00:07:27  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/In%20a%20Buttermilk%20Sky%20%28I%20swim%2C%20I%20swim%29%20by%20orphan_account.mp3)


End file.
